Twilight: Edwards POV One Shot
by Reese1603
Summary: This is a one shot from Twilight in Edwards Point of View after he watches her sleep the night after they go to the meadow. It is not complete, but will be added to in the future.


(AN: Takes place the night after the meadow after Edward watches her sleep. He is reflecting on the prior day and also making plans for the next. It is not complete....just to warn you.)

EPOV:

I took one last look at the sleeping girl who lay across the bed. Before I could convince myself otherwise, I was out the window – almost flying, it seemed. Of course, it could have just been the lightened atmosphere of the woods that made me feel that way. The whole world seemed different to me. I was seeing it with new eyes. In these very woods, everything had changed. Now that a relationship with Bella seemed possible, it was getting harder and harder to think of doing the right thing. Because if I left now, I wouldn't be the only one in pain. I didn't want to think about that, though.

Now that I was no longer near Bella and the temptation for her blood (and body) was no longer a threat, I allowed my mind to drift back to today's events. The kiss. I hadn't gotten my expected reaction from her; she did not flinch or lean away from my razor sharp teeth, coated with venom, able to take her life at any moment. Instead – she leaned toward it. Of course, I shouldn't have been surprised; Bella always wanted what wasn't in her best interest. I had been so worried about not frightening her, I hadn't even given thought to the idea that she was yearning for physical contact as much as I was.

Her blush-inducing line of questioning tonight had proven that point. If only Bella knew how very much I wanted _that _part of a relationship with her. If only _I _could be human – there would be almost no price I wouldn't pay! Then we could love equally, no fear. Of course, there is another way for that to be possible as well…

No. I shut the idea out of my thoughts almost as quickly as it entered them. I would not doom Bella to this life. She would never forgive me. Bella deserved to live a long, happy human life. She deserved more than me. Again, I did not wish to think about that. Instead, I forced my mind to drift elsewhere.

Like, plans for tomorrow. Her father would be out fishing again, so I had her to myself for the whole day again. The idea brought a warm shiver through my bones. As I ran toward my house, suddenly I knew what I wanted to do tomorrow. I would bring Bella home to meet my family. Something told me that Bella wouldn't mind that in the slightest, nor would she be afraid the way she should be.

Alice was sitting on the steps when the house came into view. Of course she had seen my decision to bring Bella home as soon as I'd made it. The high pitched squeal in her thoughts suddenly broke into spoken words.

"Yay!" she clapped her hands, almost like a giddy school-girl. I would have thought it childish and stupid, had I not felt the exact same way. "I can't wait!" _Don't worry, I haven't told anyone about today's, er, event, yet. _She winked. _But I do have to say, way to go, big brother! _In her mind, I saw an automatic replay of the entire scene – Bella was sitting on a mossy log – I was kneeling in front of her. Slowly I brought my face closer to hers… I saw that Alice's vision originally stopped here – she had no way of knowing how Bella would react, not until Bella made that decision herself. I imagined that must have frightened Alice quite a bit.

Before I left that morning, I'd asked Alice – in private, of course – if she'd keep an eye on things for me. Give me some kind of warning if things were going to head south. A simple phone call. But interestingly enough, there had been no phone call while I was forming my plans, while running through the woods with Bella on my back. Perhaps she had more faith in me than I had in myself? Alice, after all, was the one encouraging this relationship. She must have known all along that things would end well. I smiled.

I shook my head at Alice as I walked into the house. I knew that my family would be waiting to hear what happened, although I knew that by now they knew it had not ended badly. Alice would have told them at least that much. Sure enough, Esme and Carlisle were standing in the entryway, embracing each other, smiling.

_(Sorry I know this is a horrible place to leave off at, but my goal was to get something published and this is the best I've got at the moment. Might work on more later and publish it if I get a chance.)_


End file.
